2,3,4,5-Tetrahydro-1-benzazepine-2,5-dione-4-carboxylic acids and their alkyl esters have been described by Geissman et al in J. Org. Chem. 24, 41 (1959) as alkaloid-intermediates, and their "rearrangement in aqueous acid and base to 2,4-dihydroxy-quinoline-3-acetic acid" elucidated. Surprisingly it was found that aromatically N-substituted amides of the former acids are highly potent antiinflammatory agents.